Painful
by Alyssa Mortem
Summary: Eren, un chico inestable e inadaptado en la sociedad, descubre que una persona puede cambiar todo a su alrededor haciéndole ver lo bello que puede ser amar... pero nadie dijo que sería fácil. [RiRen/AU] Dedicado a Jeaninne (Summary hecho por ella).
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:  
** Este fic es yaoi (ChicoxChico) si no te gusta no lo leas.  
El fic es RiRen, lo que quiere decir que Levi es el seme (activo) y Eren es el uke (pasivo).  
Este fic es completamente ficticio, ambientado en un universo alterno (U/A).  
El fic es únicamente para personas mayores de edad, ya que contendrá lemon más adelante.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados. Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

 _Dedicado especialmente a Jeaninne; la Alien que fue una de las primeras personas en apoyarme desde que escribí uno de mis primeros fics en este fandom, se ha vuelto alguien muy especial en mi vida. Gracias por haberme ayudado a encontrar un título digno a la historia._ _Todo el fic es para ti, cariño, disfrútalo._

* * *

 _ **Painful.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Mis ojos eran verdes, sin embargo no lucían, la luz de ellos desapareció desde hace mucho. Mi cabello era castaño y lacio, pero estaba tan despeinado que parecía un nido negro para pájaros. Mi piel era canela, pero en ese momento estaba pálida. Estaba vivo, pero parecía un cadáver en descomposición. Sonreía, pero no era feliz, solo quería desaparecer.

Cerré los ojos dejando que una tibia lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla. Lo hice de nuevo, la sangre volvió a escurrir fuera de aquella cortada y ese escozor tan familiar hizo que me hormigueara el brazo.

—Estúpido niño emo —me susurré mientras escondía mi cortada bajo la manga de mi sudadera negra—. Nadie debe saberlo, no comprenderán la razón.

Alcé mi rostro para verme una vez más en el reflejo del enorme espejo empañado del baño. Mi rostro lucía borroso, y eso me hizo sentir aliviado, pues no quería saber qué clase de mueca idiota tendría en él ahora.

Inhalé y exhalé dándome ánimos para salir de ese cuarto, el silencio que había afuera me incomodaba un poco, probablemente mi madre estaba dormida y no quería despertarla con el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse.

Volví a inhalar abriendo con mucho cuidado la puerta del baño, el frío me recibió y el sonido de la puerta rechinar también. Mi boca formó una mueca de nerviosismo porque el sonido logró hacer eco por el pasillo, lo que menos quería era despertar a mi madre, temía que me regañase por no haber asistido a la escuela ese día.

Para mi suerte, al salir del baño no oí ningún ruido que comprobara que mi madre ya se hubiera despertado, así que caminé a paso rápido a mi cuarto, podría esconderme ahí hasta que mi madre fuera a trabajar…

—¡Eren! —escuché claramente la voz de una mujer a mis espaldas, así que me giré lo más rápido que pude y di varios pasos atrás en un débil brinco.

Era mi hermana mayor Mikasa, que me miraba con un aire de frustración muy similar al de mi madre Carla.

—Hola, Mikasa, ¿Qué crees? llegué tarde y no me dejaron pasar —le mentí haciendo mi mejor cara de frustración fingida. Ni siquiera salí de casa cuando decidí no entrar, pues no tenía muchas ganas de ser golpeado por Jean y su ejército de tarados.

Ella me miró seria y al final suspiró llevándose la mano al rostro para después frotar sus sienes con delicadeza, ese acto me recordó a mi madre.

—¿Acaso crees que eso es un juego? —preguntó ella, al parecer cansada de mi actitud despreocupada—. No has ido en dos días, Eren, ¿Qué harás al respecto?

—Tranquila, le pediré a alguno de mis compañeros todos los trabajos para ponerme al corriente.

Ella se quedó callada pero al final asintió dándose por vencida, vi claramente como acomodó mejor la bufanda roja que le regalé hace una semana, en su cumpleaños número veinte.

Estaba por retirarme a mi cuarto cuando ella me tomó del antebrazo con fuerza. Mi corazón pareció haber saltado hacia mi garganta y comencé a sentirme ahogado por mi respiración acelerada.

Para mi suerte ella solo me había tomado el brazo para detener mi andar, y no para revisar si tenía cortadas como yo lo había creído.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Err… ¿a mi cuarto? —dije con inseguridad, ella en respuesta negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, no si quieres que mamá se dé cuenta de que no fuiste al instituto. Lo mejor es que me acompañes a la escuela, tengo que ir por un cuaderno y después de eso te invito a almorzar.

Estuve a punto de gruñir y quejarme pero al ver sus ojos grises me di cuenta de que en verdad no le había causado gracia el que no haya ido a la escuela. Suspiré resignado, de todas maneras visitar la universidad de mi hermana y comer algo después no sonaba tan malo si me lo pensaba dos veces.

Le sonreí y caminé rápidamente hacia afuera de nuestra pequeña casa siendo recibido por el típico aire frío de febrero. Allí nos esperaba el pequeño auto de mi hermana que ella misma había comprado con sus ahorros. Me subí al asiento del copiloto y conecté mi celular al estéreo que ahí se encontraba.

Mikasa entró al auto segundos después con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Pondrás música Indie* o te decidirás por Metalcore* esta vez? —preguntó mientras encendía el vehículo.

—Excelente pregunta, pero esta vez te dejo elegir a ti —respondí mirando como su pequeña sonrisa se extendía, aquella sonrisa me hizo sentir incomodo, era tan parecida a la de ' _ella'_ que sentí escalofríos.

—Quiero a Muse* —respondió y soltó una risita aguda después de eso.  
El auto comenzó a avanzar entre las calles húmedas por la nieve derretida. A través de la ventana del auto el ambiente era similar al de una película de miedo, los pinos enormes y el cielo gris le daban un toque tétrico al pequeño pueblo de Shiganshina, sin embargo el clima la mayoría del año era igual; carente de color, solo matices azules y grises, algo casi parecido a mí.

Sí, el pueblo encajaba conmigo.

Dejé de soñar despierto cuando el auto redujo su velocidad hasta quedar prácticamente inmóvil en la acera, fijé mejor mi mirada para darme cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la escuela de mi hermana.

—¿Bajarás? —preguntó Mikasa quitándose el cinturón de seguridad con lentitud.

—No, gracias.

Ella negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta saliendo inmediatamente, la miré con atención, estaba rodeando el auto hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba a mi lado, la abrió con tanta fuerza que creí que iba a arrancarla y me miró con furia.

—Creo que no me entendiste, ¿Bajarás? o tal vez quieras que le diga a mamá que no has ido al instituto en dos días —la forma en la que lo dijo fue tan igual que la de mi madre cuando me regañaba que supe en seguida las consecuencias de quedarme en el auto. Ella sonrió cuando me vio salir del auto—. Pero al menos sonríe, no te estoy pidiendo algo tan complicado.

—Ya es complicado el hecho de que me pidas algo.

—Pero esto es mucho más accesible que pensar en qué le dirás a mamá ¿No lo crees?

Me quedé callado dispuesto a seguirla hacia la facultad de Literatura. Aquella escuela era muy importante, no solo por el prestigio que tenía, sino porque era una de veinte de todo el pueblo que manejaba Literatura y Música, varias personas pelearían por el lugar que mi hermana ocupaba.

Cuando llegamos un chico de pelo largo y rubio, ojos profundamente azules, vestido con un suéter de color verde oscuro y pantalones cafés nos esperaba de pie cerca de un salón sosteniendo varios libros de pasta gruesa. Mikasa y yo lo reconocimos de inmediato, era Armin Arlet, el chico que siempre estudiaba con ella y por supuesto también era su amigo.

—Hola, Mikasa, Eren —saludó energéticamente tambaleándose un poco por el peso de los libros.

—Hola, Armin —saludamos Mikasa y yo al unísono.

Armin volteó a verme casi de inmediato sonriéndome como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

—Eren ¿Qué te parece si recorres la escuela por un rato? Tengo que hablar con tu hermana a solas.

Mikasa miró a Armin con un aire molesto.

—No le dejaré estar por aquí solo.

—Mikasa, es importante… Es acerca de Sasha—Armin susurró cerca del oído de Mikasa esperando que no lo oyera, sin embargo lo escuché fuerte y claro.

La cara de Mikasa cambió a una de sorpresa y una sonrisa demasiado maliciosa se asomó por sus labios.

—Eren ¿Por qué no vas a la facultad de música? tienen un escenario muy bonito —sugirió Mikasa y yo bufé en respuesta. Al parecer solo sobraba en el lugar.

Decidí darme la vuelta e ir al lugar mencionado, lugar que no conocía pero al fin y al cabo no podía regresar al auto ya que mi hermana tenía las llaves en su bolsillo.

Pregunté por el escenario a gente que no conocía, lo cual era molesto por no decir humillante, y cuando creía que al fin llegaría me perdía y así unas tres veces.

Terminé rendido en el piso de algún pasillo que no reconocí a simple vista y cerré los ojos. Tal vez Mikasa ya hubiera terminado de hablar con Armin, y al no verme cerca, decidiera buscarme.

De pronto en el eco de aquel pasillo pude escuchar el débil sonido de un piano a lo lejos, la canción que sonaba era algo rápida.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me levanté siguiendo el sonido. La persona que tocaba parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía, sonaba demasiado armonioso.

El sonido era cada vez más fuerte cuando llegué a un salón, sin detenerme a pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta quedando a unos metros de un enorme piano de cola.

Ahí lo miré, sentado en el banquito del piano, moviendo los dedos con gracia y rapidez.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sus labios delgados estaban un poco separados mientras el chico suspiraba y sus cejas delgadas se juntaban para darle un aire más concentrado.

Tenía un precioso perfil, todo su rostro era finamente masculino. Me quedé quieto, congelado, solo podía verle tocar.

—Sleepwalking* —dije con voz aguda arruinando el ambiente. Él abrió los ojos pero no dejó de tocar.

—Sí —respondió segundos después. Su voz era gruesa y profunda pero al mismo tiempo demasiado aterciopelada.

Volví a quedarme quieto mientras él terminaba de tocar la canción. Cuando lo hizo volteó a verme mostrando así sus ojos color olivo.

—Tocas muy bien —dije cuando el contacto visual me pareció incómodo.

—Gracias —dijo fríamente—. Tú tienes buenos gustos a pesar de ser un mocoso.

Sonreí suponiendo que eso era un halago, pero me costó un poco de trabajo mantener la sonrisa cuando lo vi levantarse del banquito e ir hacia mí.

El hombre extendió su brazo y yo estreché su mano con la mía casi de inmediato haciéndolo gruñir silenciosamente.

Su mano era caliente en comparación con la mía que parecía estar hecha de hielo. Él pareció darse cuenta, sin embargo no dijo nada y apretó más mi mano, como si quisiera transmitirme su calor.

—Soy Levi Ackerman —dijo con ese aspecto serio, me pregunté si así era con todos o solo conmigo, el mocoso que escucha Bring Me The Horizon* y que además interrumpió su pieza musical.

—Yo soy Eren Jaeger —respondí con nerviosismo soltando su mano delicadamente…

* * *

 _Fin del capítulo._

 **N/A:** Sé que fue muy corto pero solo porque es la introducción, los demás capítulos serán, obviamente, más largos.

Una cosa, al final de cada capítulo pondré un playlist que serán las canciones que se aparecen en el fic. En este capítulo solo añadiré las canciones que se mencionaron, en los siguientes capítulos las canciones serán en las que me inspiré para escribir.

 **Indie, Metalcore*** Géneros musicales completamente distintos. El término _indie_ es usado para referirse a un sonido nuevo presentado por un músico. El _metalcore_ es un género de fusión musical que incorpora elementos del hardcore punk con otros del heavy metal.

 **Muse*** Es una banda británica de rock.

 **Sleepwalking*** Es una canción del grupo Bring me the Horizon, del álbum Sempiternal.

 **Bring me the Horizon*** Es otra banda británica, tocan rock alternativo y metalcore.

 _ **Playlist:**_

Sleepwalking — Bring me the Horizon (Michael Campa piano cover).

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Hola hermosuras, antes del capítulo quería agradecerles por la aceptación de este fic, sé que no es un tema muy fácil de tratar, también sé que el cutting no es una moda, todo el sentir de Eren se irá aclarando poco a poco y se sabrán cosas de él.

Gracias Jeaninne por ayudarme con este capítulo cuando la inspiración no llegaba a mí, te adoro.

* * *

 _Capítulo 2:_

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasé mirando aquellos ojos olivo, pero sí recuerdo la ola de emociones que sentí al mirarlos.

Había algo en ese verde que me hacía sentir atrapado, sus ojos me interesaban más de lo que deberían y es que moría de ganas por poder ver a través de ellos.

Era algo inquietante la necesidad de saber un poco más sobre él. Hasta ahora lo único que sabía era su nombre y su maravillosa forma de tocar el piano.

De no ser por el constante escozor de los brazos mi mente no hubiera podido diferenciar entre la realidad y el mundo de fantasías que se comenzaba a propagar dentro de mi cabeza, se extendía dentro de mí la sensación de que tal vez él era la cura de todo mi dolor.

—Oi ¿Estás bien? —preguntó algo incómodo por la manera en la que le miraba.

Sacudí la cabeza algo apenado y bajé la mirada al suelo concentrándome en mantener la respiración regular, pero era demasiado difícil teniendo su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, era demasiado difícil pues su aroma me obligaba a inhalar fuertemente, era muy fresco, como los pinos del bosque.

—Estoy bien, lo siento —contesté en voz baja.

Y de repente, al alzar mi cabeza, pude verlo estirar la comisura de sus labios casi imperceptiblemente, como si hubiera sonreído.

—¡Eren! —escuché la voz preocupada de Mikasa en la puerta.

Cuando volteé a mirarla recordé una de tantas escenas de las telenovelas que mi madre y ella solían ver en ocasiones.

Mikasa tenía las manos pegadas a su pecho tocando su corazón mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y su expresión era muy parecida a la de alguien que ha sufrido el peor trauma de su vida.

—Mikasa, no exageres —dije rodando los ojos ignorando al chico que ahora se hallaba detrás de mí.

—No te vi en el escenario y creí que te había pasado algo malo.

—No, me perdí —contesté intentando ignorar su melodrama.

Mikasa suspiró y corrió hacia a mí y me abrazó como si no me hubiera visto en años casi rompiéndome los huesos.

—Está bien ¿Vamos a comer?

Asentí con pesar, después la miré darse la vuelta hacia Armin quien tenía un rostro muy parecido al mío.

Giré mi cabeza para darme cuenta de que Levi estaba sentado en el banquito del piano leyendo las partituras completamente ajeno al incómodo e irritante momento entre mi hermana mayor y yo.

—Oye, Levi —le llamé con la voz temblorosa. Él automáticamente volteó a verme como si no fuera nada especial, eso me causó un extraño dolor de estómago—. ¿Volveré a verte?

—Vengo a estudiar aquí todos los días, probablemente esté aquí de nuevo mañana —medio sonreí y me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme de allí junto con Mikasa, cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro, me volteé rápidamente para encararle y al hacerlo su mano se posó sobre la mía dejando un trozo de papel con dígitos escritos—. Me gustaría poder hablar de música contigo sin que tengas que interrumpir mi práctica, así que es mejor que me llames, llámame hoy en la tarde.

Miré fijamente el papel y asentí momentos después para finalmente alejarme de su lado e ir con mi hermana.

* * *

—Así que Levi Ackerman te pasó su número ¿Huh? —insinuó Mikasa con una sonrisa demasiado exagerada.

—Supongo que sí… —le contesté mirando el trozo de pastel de chocolate que aguardaba en mi plato—. Dime algo Mik ¿Qué sabes de él?

—Vaya, en serio él te impresionó —dijo y yo la fulminé con la mirada—. Vale… Humm, es un chico muy inteligente, estudia música, creo que nació en Francia, toca el piano, la guitarra acústica y el violín, es muy serio y casi no muestra sus sentimientos hacia nadie excepto a sus amigos, ellos parecen llevarse muy bien con él, nunca se separa de ellos desde que lo conozco, solo se relaciona con ellos, nadie más ha entrado a su círculo social. Tú tienes suerte, Eren, podrías llegar a ser parte de sus amigos.

Sonreí al escuchar eso, pero algo dentro de mí sabía que no era suficiente ser su amigo, no sabía cómo describir aquello pero no me agradaba mucho pensar que podía estar enamorado de él, y no era porque no aceptara mi evidente homosexualidad, la verdadera razón era que temía que todo se echara a perder.

—¿Sabes si alguna vez ha tenido novia? —pregunté como si no me estuviera matando saber la respuesta.

Mikasa alzó la ceja y le dio un trago al vaso que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Cómo para qué quieres saber eso?

—Solo es curiosidad.

—Pues sí, alguna vez oí que él andaba con una chica de la uni —cuando ella dijo eso sentí que cualquier posibilidad con él se había ido por el retrete.

Levi era heterosexual, debí imaginarlo antes.

—Vale, bueno ¿Y si mejor cambiamos de tema?

—De acuerdo ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Me quedé callado pensando en algún tema que me fuera cómodo de hablar con mi hermana, pero en realidad no se me ocurría nada, el hablar con ella nunca fue algo que me gustara mucho ya que podía llegar a tomarse las cosas muy melodramáticamente, igual que mi madre.

—Olvídalo, no se me ocurre nada —dije en voz baja mirando hacía la ventana que estaba a mi lado.

Las calles estaban casi vacías por el frío que hacía en ese momento, el aire movía las ramas de los árboles flojamente mientras yo contaba los autos que ahí se encontraban; solo eran ocho.

—Eren, no hagas esto otra vez —me regañó mi hermana mirándome algo frustrada.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso, bloquearte de la realidad y actuar como si yo no estuviera en frente tuyo hablándote.

—No me estabas hablando —repliqué sin ganas.

Ella bufó y se irguió en el asiento, lista para tomar el papel de mi madre, de nuevo.

—Nunca me cuentas nada de tu vida.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque soy tu hermana ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente para ti?

—No.

—Se lo contarías a ' _ella'_ ¿No? —dijo y un horrible dolor comenzó a surgirme en la boca del estómago.

—Sí —respondí sin más, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle a mi hermana que cerrara la boca.

—…Ella ya está muerta, Eren ¿Por qué no lo aceptas todavía?

—Ni siquiera ha pasado un año, dime ¿Tú acaso no extrañas a tu tía?

—Claro que sí, pero al parecer tú piensas que ella va a volver.

Me quedé callado ignorando su voz que pedía que la olvidara a _ella_ , a mi tía, a la única persona en todo el mundo que me entendía, que me escuchaba, estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, la persona que sabía de mi sexualidad y me apoyaba, la que me trataba como a su hijo, la mujer que murió sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, en un suicidio del cual yo no tenía ni la menor idea que sucedería, pero aun así un día antes de su muerte ella había decidido llorar en mi hombro.

—Sé que no va a volver —dije en un hilo de voz intentando contener los recuerdos que revoloteaban en mi mente como un millón de hojas impresas con mis memorias dentro de mi cabeza—. Pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que era especial para mí.

Y así Mikasa no dijo nada más, al parecer volvió a cansarse de insistirme.

Suspiré con fuerza y volví a mirar la ventana, pero ahora con un nudo de garganta que no desaparecería tan fácil.

* * *

Y de pronto todo se vino encima de mi cuerpo, aplastándome y asfixiándome. Solo quería huir, escapar de todo pero no podía moverme, además de que me sentía demasiado cansado para hacer algo, estaba perdido bajo el peso de mis demonios.

Estaba tan cómodamente sofocado que ya no podía sentir mi cuerpo, ya se había vuelto parte de la cama, un objeto inerte.

La podía ver al cerrar los ojos, llorando, esperando de mí alguna palabra de aliento que yo no podía darle, no podía hacer nada.

No podía hacer nada, me sentía vacío, desesperado, no quería caer ante las ilusiones de que en algún lado ella estaba mirándome. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era lamentarme, como un simple niño que cayó y no se ha podido levantar.

Mi corazón latía lento, acompasado, y de pronto odié sentirlo bombear sangre, solo quería que dejara de hacerlo, que me dejara dormir por siempre. Tenía unas enormes ganas de ir con la tía Rico, sentir como me abrazaba de nuevo, la extrañaba.

Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía un idiota por desear morir.

Me sentía avergonzado de mí mismo.

¿Por qué no podía ser lo que todos querían que fuera? Solo tenía que estudiar y ya ¿Por qué era tan difícil hacerlo?

Me moví lentamente para poder agarrar mi celular y así ver la hora que era; eran las seis de la tarde y yo me sentía demasiado cansado, quería dormir y esta vez prefería no despertar.

Me quedé mirando el fondo de pantalla de mi celular hasta que se apagaba y lo volvía a encender para mirar la imagen de mi tía sonriendo, esa sonrisa que siempre hacía cuando me veía llegar de la escuela, esa sonrisa que solo ella podía hacer, su sonrisa era única.

Comencé a sentirme peor de lo que estaba antes al ver que esa imagen solo era un recuerdo y que ella ya no estaba para reconfortarme ahora.

Ahora estaba completamente solo.

—Eren ¿Estás despierto? —escuché la voz de Mikasa a través de la puerta blanca que separaba mi cuarto del pasillo, me tapé con las cobijas hasta la cabeza disimulando estar completamente dormido.

Debajo de las cobijas escuché el rechinido de la puerta abrirse, los pasos ligeros de Mikasa caminando hacia mí y después sentí como una parte de la cama se hundía un poco anunciando que mi hermana se había sentado en la orilla de la cama.

—Voy a ir al centro comercial ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos? —preguntó ella acariciando sutilmente mi cabello para tratar de "despertarme". Sabía perfectamente que si no le contestaba seguiría insistiendo en tratar de despertarme y que hiciéramos lo que ella quisiese.

—No, gracias Mik —contesté desganadamente fingiendo despertarme.

—Oye… lamento si te herí hace rato —dijo en voz baja y yo me removí incomodo quitando su mano de mi cabeza—. Necesito que me acompañes.

—Realmente no estoy de ánimo como para salir de casa en estos momentos… y menos contigo en realidad ¿Por qué no vas y le pides a Armin o alguno de tus amigos que te acompañe? De seguro ellos te dirían que sí.

—Porque ellos no escuchan música tan buena —sonreí al oír eso, a veces Mikasa me hacía sentir un poco mejor con palabras como esas—. ¿Qué dices? Podemos pasar a la tienda de CD's y…

—No trates de convencerme tan astutamente —quité con cuidado las cobijas de encima de mí, me senté despacio a orillas de la cama y la vi directamente a los ojos—. Necesitaré algo a cambio más que solo ver discos.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente?

—Bueno… estaba pensando que me compraras como obsequio de perdón algún disco que ambos escuchemos—hice un ademán tratando de explicar lo que quería, al parecer ella entendió a la perfección así que sonreí sin que fuese notado por ella. No tenía muchas ganas de pasar toda mi vida enojado con Mikasa, después de todo era mi única hermana.

—Sí, claro, pero antes tendrás que acompañarme.

No pude negarme al saber que mi cometido estaba dando frutos, así que me levanté de mi mullida cama, tomé mi vieja chamarra de mezclilla, la cual tenía hoyos en todas partes y mis _converse_ deslavados, todo esto mientras ella me esperaba antes de salir por la puerta de mi habitación.

—De acuerdo, vamos —le contesté y ella sonrió como una niña pequeña a la espera de un regalo, que irónicamente era mío.

* * *

En las bocinas de aquella tienda de CD's sonaba _Asleep_ y me pregunté a mí mismo si el mundo me odiaba lo suficiente como para recordarme lo mal que me sentía a cada momento. Aquella canción de The Smiths* me hacía recordarla a ella y a mí.

Suspiré delicadamente y seguí caminando entre los estantes buscando algo que me llamara la atención. Diferentes portadas se hallaban ahí, unas más coloridas que otras, cada una con el estilo de los grupos que las crearon, todas tan diferentes, todas intentando transmitirte algo o simplemente nada. Entre ellas estaba _The World Won't Listen_ , justamente el álbum en donde estaba la canción que estaba escuchando en la tienda ahora mismo.

Estaba seguro de que era una señal, debía comprar ese disco.

—Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know, deep in the cell of my heart I will feel so glad to go* —canté esa parte sintiendo como se hacía un nudo en mi garganta y tomé el disco dispuesto a dirigirme hacia Mikasa quien estaba del otro lado de la tienda.

Justo cuando iba a avanzar sentí a alguien tocando sutilmente mi hombro.

Al girarme para ver quién era vi esos ojos tan misteriosos pero a la vez tan hermosos frente a mí.

Fue como un sueño.

—Levi —susurré esperando que me escuchara, por suerte lo hizo.

—Al parecer escuchas a The Smiths también, ¿Sabes algo? Comienzas a agradarme —dijo quitándome el disco de las manos comenzando a verlo—. No me llamaste.

—No tuve tiempo —le mentí ¿Qué más pude haberle dicho? ¿Qué decidí no llamarle porque no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones con él? Esa era la verdad, pero no quería parecer un adolescente hormonal enamorado, aunque lo era, solo tenía quince años.

—Entiendo —dijo con ese tono que ya era familiar para mí—. Pero me gustaría que me llamaras en esta semana, te estaré esperando ¿Vale?

Me quedé petrificado cuando le oí decir aquello, dijo que estaría esperando mi llamada, aunque fuera solo para hablar de música eso me hizo sentir esperanzado de nuevo.

—C-claro —le respondí tartamudeando sin poder evitarlo.

—Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos, mocoso —se despidió, su mano tocó mi cabello alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba y me devolvió el disco para finalmente caminar hacia la salida en donde al parecer una chica pelirroja lo esperaba con una bolsa de aquella tienda.

Hubo una tormenta de sentimientos dentro de mí. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y al mismo tiempo sentí un nudo en la garganta al ver a esa chica de cabello rojo atado en dos pequeñas coletas.

¿Quién era ella?

¿Y por qué él al verla le sacudió el cabello de la misma forma que a mí?

Me sentí celoso de aquella desconocida.

Corrí hacia Mikasa una vez que Levi desapareció de mi vista.

—Asleep te inspiró a comprar ese disco ¿Cierto?

—¿Conoces a alguna chica pelirroja que se junte con Levi? —la interrumpí y ella inmediatamente me miró confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Solo di sí o no.

—¿Lo viste con ella? ¿Cómo era?

—Bueno, ella lo esperaba a él, solo vi que era pelirroja y tenía dos coletas.

Mikasa se quedó mirando al vacío por unos segundos, pensando, y luego soltó una risita aguda.

—Oh, es su hermana Isabel, creo que tiene tu edad —segundos después Mikasa tomó el disco y antes de ir a pagarlo dijo conteniendo las ganas de reír—. Si no te conociera, pensaría que estás enamorado de Levi.

Yo también contuve las ganas de reír, pues ella lo había dicho creyendo que era una broma cuando en realidad dentro de mi corazón pude darme cuenta de que estaba enamorándome de Levi.

* * *

 **N/A** : Y bueno este fue el capítulo, espero les haya gustado.  
Si tengo algún error por ahí no duden en avisarme.

Me inspiré mucho en "Las Ventajas De Ser Invisible" para hacer este capítulo, por eso los Smiths.

 _ **The Smiths***_ fue una banda de rock alternativo formada en Mánchester (Reino Unido) en 1982.

 _ **Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know, deep in the cell of my heart I will feel so glad to go***_ No te sientas mal por mí, quiero que sepas que dentro de la celda de mi corazón me sentiré feliz de ir.

 _ **Playlist:**_

Asleep — The Smiths.

My Chemical Romance — The World is Ugly.

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_


End file.
